Escolhas Concurso
by animearts
Summary: [CONCURSO COMPILAÇÃO DE FICS 2006][U.A.]participante Polychan


**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing não me pertence, todos os direitos são reservados aos seus produtores.  
**Autora:** Polyana Wehmuth Mazur  
**Idade:** 19 anos  
**E-mail:** Poly-chan  
**Estado:** PR  
**Categoria:** Short-fic

**Título:** Escolhas

**Resumo:** Quando Quatre resolve passar férias na Terra nem imagina os acontecimentos que estão por vir. Acusado de um crime que não cometeu, se vê envolvido em uma conspiração para promover o combate da Terra com as colônias. Ele precisará de muita resistência e força de vontade para fazer as escolhas certas, e agir de acordo com suas crenças e ideais.

**ESCOLHAS – capítulo único**

A temperatura estava agradável naquela tarde, com um vento morno a soprar. O garoto loiro curvou-se um pouco no banco do trem, para observar melhor o edifício envidraçado do outro lado do rio. O parlamento europeu.Quatre endireitou-se no banco, tentando pensar em outras coisas além de política. Havia tirado férias e viajado para a Terra para se desligar de suas obrigações como herdeiro da família Winner. Ao menos ali podia andar na rua como qualquer pessoa comum, uma vez que não era tão conhecido quanto nas colônias.

O árabe desceu do veículo, pensando em passar em uma loja para comprar algumas coisas que uma de suas irmãs havia pedido. Estrasburgo era uma cidade perfeita para um passeio.Ele chegou a uma praça, rodeada por um paredão de prédios antigos. Alguns turistas tagarelavam nas mesas externas dos restaurantes, embaixo de coberturas brancas. O garoto andou um pouco, até achar uma loja que lhe parecesse útil. Por fim entrou em uma especializada em obras de arte.

Depois de alguns minutos ele encontrou o que procurava. Uma pequena estatueta de bronze. O dono da loja fez um pacote simples de papelão e o árabe saiu para a rua novamente. Ele continuou a andar um pouco pela mesma rua, observando os edifícios. Uma catedral em estilo gótico se destacava em meio aos prédios baixos, e o garoto decidiu visitá-la.

Eram quase quatro horas da tarde quando Quatre entrou novamente no trem, voltando para o hotel onde estava hospedado. Estava um pouco cansado da caminhada, mas satisfeito. Haviam poucos bancos desocupados, e o garoto foi sentar-se em um bem à frente, próximo da janela. Algumas pessoas entraram conversando, o trem fechou as portas e pôs-se em movimento.

O trem rodou por vinte minutos, passando agora por alguns cruzamentos importantes da cidade. Então um som forte foi ouvido, o típico som de algo que cresce demais sem controle algum. Uma explosão. As pessoas viraram-se para os fundos do veículo, assustadas. Deram de cara com um buraco, que havia engolido a parte de trás do moderno vagão.O freio de segurança foi acionado, e logo as pessoas na rua paravam para ver o que estava acontecendo. Quatre observou o tamanho do buraco. Provavelmente, as pessoas que estavam sentadas nos últimos bancos não haviam sobrevivido.

Um homem em roupas de polícia saiu de uma lanchonete e correu até o lugar, assustado. Logo acionou viaturas, e pediu às pessoas dentro do trem que se mantivessem calmas.Todos no vagão se mantinham em pé, mais ou menos juntos. Provavelmente teriam que esperar até a polícia chegar, o que não demorou muito. Alguns membros da investigação criminal apareceram, para examinar o lugar. Os passageiros que estavam razoavelmente calmos falavam com os policiais. Um deles viu Quatre sair.

-Precisamos que você nos acompanhe para dar depoimento. – disse ao garoto.

Quatre suspirou, pensando que teria que deixar para descansar mais tarde. Mas se fosse para ajudar a resolver o caso, ele iria de boa-vontade.

Depois de dar seu depoimento, Quatre achou que seria liberado, mas um policial chamou-o para outra sala.

-Sr. Winner, eu queria fazer mais umas perguntas.

-Claro.

-Onde o senhor estava sentado?

-Bem na frente, ao lado da janela.

-Este pacote aqui é seu? – perguntou o homem, erguendo um saco plástico lacrado, com uma caixa vazia dentro. O garoto mirou-o, e só então se lembrou do pacote que esquecera no trem.

-Sim. – o garoto notou o tom seco do policial – Mas qual é o problema?

-Encontramos material suspeito em sua caixa.

-Material suspeito? Que tipo de material suspeito?

-Você tem direito a um advogado, se preferir. E recomendo que arranje um. – disse ele, irritado.

Quatre foi até uma sala de espera, e ligou do celular para um advogado amigo de sua família, que morava na Europa. Ele iria até o lugar assim que pudesse, mas provavelmente demoraria algumas horas. O árabe sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, totalmente perdido.

Dois policiais o observavam, de um corredor.

-Você acha que ele é culpado? – perguntou um homem alto de cabelos raspados.

-Como vou saber, nem o interrogamos... – disse sua acompanhante, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos amarrados em um rabo-de cavalo.

-Mas aquela fita que encontramos na caixa dele pode incriminar qualquer um... tem uma declaração em áudio, de alguém assumindo a autoria do atentado pela liberdade das colônias.

-A caixa pode não ser dele.

-Ah, tá... – disse o homem, descrente – Aposto que o Murrel vai fazer de tudo pra incriminar ele.

-O Murrel é um idiota... – comentou a mulher, em tom imformal – Não sei como deixam ele na chefia das investigações...

-Aquele garoto está ferrado...

Três horas depois, Quatre foi levado à sala de interrogatório, com seu advogado.

-Você é de ascendência árabe, Sr Winner?

-Sim. – respondeu o garoto.

-E reside em uma colônia?

-Sim.

-E o que está fazendo aqui? – o tom dele era rude.

-De férias. Como mais da metade das pessoas dessa cidade.

O policial desencostou-se da cadeira, chegando mais perto.

-Aquele pacote que encontramos é seu?

-Sim.

-E o que havia nele?

-Uma escultura. – disse ele, incomodado – Uma peça que comprei em uma loja e estava levando para o hotel.

-Digamos que você esteja falando a verdade. A que horas você comprou essa estátua?

-Umas três e meia... talvez três e quarenta. – respondeu Quatre

-E passou em algum lugar antes de pegar o trem?

-Em uma igreja, mas não demorei.

-Você ficou segurando o pacote todo o tempo?

O garoto forçou um pouco a memória.

-Sim, tenho certeza. A única hora que o larguei foi depois da explosão.

O advogado, um homem de cabelos castanhos e óculos interveio.

-Não importa o que vocês falem que encontraram na caixa, meu cliente não tem culpa. Vocês não têm provas suficientes que foi ele quem colocou a fita lá dentro. Também não têm provas que ele poderia ter instalado a bomba.

-Sr. Winner, o senhor tem como provar onde estava antes de entrar no trem? Alguém que estava com você, ou que tenha o visto? – continuou o policial, ignorando o outro.

-Não. – respondeu o árabe. – A não ser o homem que me vendeu a estátua.

-Não é o suficiente para provar sua inocência. Teremos que prendê-lo.

O advogado protestou, nervoso. Mas Quatre mal se mexeu. Como poderiam prendê-lo tão rápido?

-Não se preocupe com isso. – disse o advogado, puxando Quatre para um canto – Eles só podem decretar sua prisão preventiva. Se não tiverem provas de que você está envolvido terão de te soltar dentro de até 48 horas. Você não vai ficar muito tempo aqui.

O árabe assentiu, uma vez que estava muito assombrado para falar qualquer coisa. Outro policial entrou na sala, para levá-lo para uma das celas da própria delegacia.

-Schett! – o policial entrou na sala da colega, esbaforido. – Prenderam o árabe!

-Fala sério, Beauchamp. – exclamou ela. – Foi o Murrel, não foi?

-Claro... ele pediu pra eu perguntar se você já puxou a ficha do garoto.

-Estava fazendo isso agora mesmo. – disse ela, apontando um texto na tela do computador. – Parece que ele é de uma família influente nas colônias... não tem ficha na polícia.

-Hum... bom, assim que você terminar aí é pra mandar um relatório pra ele. E ainda tem que ver aquela fita que acharam na caixa, ela foi mandada pra investigação de digitais.

-Depois eu vejo o resultado. – disse a mulher, ainda com os olhos no computador. Havia encontrado algumas referências à época em que o garoto estudava, e achara estranho não encontrar nenhuma informação sobre notas ou freqüencias a partir de certa data. Não era nada essencial à investigação, mas sua curiosidade havia sido incitada.

A delegacia começou a ficar mais tranqüila, à medida que as horas avançavam. A policial Schett continuou sua investigação noite adentro, cada vez mais interessada. Aquele garoto era contraditório. Era extremamente pacifista; mas ela achara informações sobre alguns amigos dele que pareciam formar uma espécie de tropa rebelde. Mas o mais estranho era o fato de não achar nenhuma informaçãos sobre um determinado período da vida do garoto.

Ela ouviu o bip do relógio. Nove horas... teria que falar com aquele garoto antes de ir embora, senão não conseguiria dormir.

Ela foi até os fundos da delegacia, onde ficavam os presos. Encontrou Quatre na última cela, sentado e quieto. Não pôde deixar de notar nos olhos azuis e no rostinho de garoto. Ele levantou os olhos, estranhando ver uma policial ali àquela hora.

-Estou investigando o seu caso. – disse ela – E descobri algumas coisas interessantes sobre seu passado que gostaria de esclarecer...

O garoto sorriu.

-Isso nada tem a ver com o que aconteceu. Já disse isso e vou repetir, não tenho nada a ver com aquela bomba. Não tenho motivos para fazer esse tipo de coisa, vai contra meus conceitos.

Ela se impressionou com a calma e sinceridade com que ele falou. Ainda assim, perguntou:

-Por que não consigo achar nenhuma informação depois que você fez quatorze anos? Por acaso estava lutando ao lado das tropas Maguanac?

Quatre a encarou. Ela sabia bastante, mas não sabia de tudo.

-Não. Tenho coisas das quais não me orgulho em meu passado, e que não vêm ao caso agora.

-Você parece estar falando a verdade. Mas está escondendo alguma coisa. Eu vou descobrir o que é. – ela virou as costas e saiu do lugar.

A policial andou por alguns corredores vazios da delegacia, planejando apenas deixar o relatório sobre a mesa do chefe para poder ir embora. Quando já rumava para a saída teve que voltar, uma vez que lembrou-se de ter deixado seu molho de chaves na escrivaninha.

Então ouviu um ruído abafado, como se algo macio tivesse caído. Mudou de direção, para constatar o que era o ruído. Àquela hora haviam poucos policiais em serviço, alguns cuidando das celas e alguns no atendimento ao público. Na parte de escritórios não havia ninguém, deixando tudo em um silêncio mortal.

Scheet ouviu o ruído de uma das celas se abrindo. Obedecendo aos reflexos, destravou a arma e aproximou-se devagar do lugar. O homem responsável pelo turno noturno estava caído no chão, desmaiado e sem a arma. Schett continuou a andar, cautelosa. Chegou ao corredor das celas e viu três homens de costas, que já se afastavam, apressados.

-Parados aí! – disse ela, levantando a pistola.

Dois dos homens começaram a correr, e um se protegeu atrás de uma parede, também empunhando uma pistola. Schett teve que se proteger dos tiros, mas quando saiu para atirar, o homem correu. Ela correu atrás dele, vendo que ele saía por uma porta arrombada, que dava para os fundos do prédio. Quando passou pelas celas, notou que uma estava aberta. _A cela do árabe._

Ela continuou a correr ganhando a rua, imaginando porque o alarme não fora acionado. Se escondeu atrás de um muro, desviando das balas que vez ou outra o mesmo homem atirava por cima do ombro. Havia um carro estacionado em uma parte mal-iluminada da rua, e dois homens entrando nele.

O atirador se distraiu um instante, a falar algo para um dos homens. Schett aproveitou e lhe deu um tiro na perna. O homem gemeu e segurou o ferimento. Schett mal teve tempo de entender o que estava acontecendo, sua própria arma caiu. Outro homem havia atirado em sua mão, de forma rápida e precisa, enquanto ela se concentrava em mirar.

Agora a mulher estava protegida pelo muro, mas com a pistola a alguns passos de distância. Se tentasse pegá-la, iria se expor por uns três segundos no mínimo. O suficiente pra levar outro tiro. Se tentasse voltar para a delegacia chamar alguém, o problema seria o mesmo.

-Ponha as mãos na cabeça e dê dois passos para o lado. – disse o homem, a arma empunhada.

-Deixa ela, cara. Vamos embora!

O homem não ligou para o que o companheiro dizia.

-Eu não vou pedir de novo. – disse, num tom de ordem. Schett não tinha muita opção. Fez o que ele dizia, tentando chegar mais perto da arma para tentar algo.

-Nem pense nisso.. – disse o homem, praticamente lendo sua mente. - Nicky, pegue aquela arma.

O outro homem foi até a arma, de forma desengonçada. Schett não se moveu, uma vez que tinha uma pistola apontada para seu peito.

-Pegue o celular dela e o que mais achar. – continuou o homem com a pistola.

O outro obedeceu. Se aproximou, a arma em uma das mãos, um sorriso nos lábios. Tirou o celular de um dos bolsos, e entrou na frente dela para ver o outro bolso. A policial aproveitou a oportunidade e deu um chute no estômago dele começando a correr, mas o homem conseguiu alcançá-la antes que fosse muito longe.

-O que faço com ela? – perguntou ele ao outro homem, agarrando-a com força pela cintura.

-Imobilize-a e coloque no carro, depois decidimos. Vamos embora logo.

Nicky fez o que o chefe pedia, amarrou-a e colocando-a no porta-malas do carro. Assim que também entrou, deu a partida e eles saíram cantando pneus.

-Tudo bem aí Sam? – perguntou Nicky ao volante, a uma velocidade alta.

-Dá pra agüentar. – disse o homem ao seu lado, ainda segurando a perna empapada de sangue.

-Pra onde agora? – perguntou Nicky, dessa vez ao homem sentado no banco de trás.

-Pode ir direto pra pista de pouso. Não vamos perder tempo. – respondeu ele.

-Por que fizeram isso! – perguntou Quatre, pouco à vontade ao lado do grandalhão a quem chamavam de Fox.

-Devia estar mais agradecido, garoto. – disse Nicky, do banco da frente. – Nós te tiramos da cadeia!

-Sem a minha concessão! – respondeu o árabe, alterado.

-Você era culpado? – perguntou Fox, com um sorriso.

-Não! Mas...

-Então. Não precisa ficar preso por um crime que não cometeu.

-Que nós cometemos. – completou Nicky.

Quatre abriu a boca para falar mas parou, assombrado.

-Vocês colocaram a bomba no trem?

-Nós colocamos a bomba no trem e trocamos sua caixa – disse o homem do volante.

-Mas.. como... por que... se queriam me incrimar, porque...

-Chega de conversa fiada. – cortou Fox. – Só fizemos o que nos mandaram fazer. Vamos te levar pro chefe e até lá vê se fica quieto pra não encher o saco. – o tom de voz era rude, e pela cara dos outros dois percebia-se que o homem costumava ser bem temperamental.

Quatre resolveu adiar a curiosidade por um tempo, enquanto tentava descobrir quem eram os homens e para onde estavam indo.Do porta-malas, Schett ouvia toda a conversa, extremamente nervosa com o fato de não poder fazer nada.

-Venham ver isso! – disse Wufei à Sally e Heero, discutindo algo em uma mesa próxima. Se encontravam na base dos Preventers, em horário de almoço.

Sally mal teve tempo de perguntar o que era, o chinês já aumentou o volume da tv.

_A explosão aconteceu ontem no final da tarde, em Estrasburgo. O sistema de transporte desta cidade é reconhecido por sua eficiência e segurança. Um incidente assim nunca havia acontecido. A polícia já declarou prisão preventiva de um dos suspeitos, e garante que..._

Apareceram algumas cenas borradas na tela, provavelmente de algum turista. Podia-se ver um trem parcialmente destruído e algumas pessoas à frente dele.

-Aquele cara... – comentou Heero, em voz alta.

-Parece o Quatre. – terminou Sally.

-Eu vi uma notícia na internet hoje de manhã, mas como a foto estava muito pequena não dava pra ter certeza. – disse o Wufei, os olhos ainda tela. – Então realmente o prenderam.

-O Quatre? – disse Sally, incrédula. – Colcar bombas em trens não parece o tipo de coisa que ele faria.

-É claro que não. - Disse Heero. – Você tem certeza disso, Wufei?

-Foi o que li.

O garoto pareceu não se convencer. Saiu da sala, para levantar informações em seu lap-top.

Quatre caiu ao chão, depois de ser empurrado por Nicky para dentro de um pequeno avião. Haviam chego a uma área de pouso camuflada pela vegetação, depois de rodarem por um bom tempo. Já havia um piloto dentro da aeronave. Logo Fox entrou também, e atrás dele Sam que já com um curativo improvisado, trazia a policial.

-Que droga, Fox. O que a gente vai fazer com essa mulher? Você sabe que a pior coisa que tem é mexer com tira.

-E o que seria melhor, matá-la pra deixarmos pistas? A gente não tinha muita opção.

O outro homem não estava totalmente convencido, mas levou-a para o fundo da aeronave, onde prendeu-a a um cano metálico que servia de apoio para os passageiros. Fox e Nicky foram falar com o piloto, na cabine de comando.

Quatre observava do meio da cabine principal, confuso. Havia tentado fazer várias perguntas a caminho dali, sem sucesso. Os homens pareciam ter combinado ignorá-lo. A porta já estava trancada, e não havia nenhuma arma à vista, sendo que não havia nada que o árabe pudesse fazer.

Schett o obsevou, imobilizada. Parecia estar nervoso.

Quatre pareceu se dar conta da presença da mulher. Foi até ela e tirou a fita presa à sua boca.

-Você está bem?

Ela sentiu um calor no peito ao vê-lo dirigindo-se a ela, de forma tão gentil. Devido ao seu trabalho e ao seu jeito de ser, era raro as pessoas fazerem isso.

-Estou, obrigada.

Quatre se levantou novamente, mirando a paisagem da janela.

-Não tenho a mínima idéia de onde estamos..

-Com certeza a essa altura já estão sabendo da fuga na delegacia.

-Que ótimo... – murmurou o árabe. – Mais um ponto pra minha ficha criminal...

-Você tem alguma idéia de porque te seqüetraram?

-Não... mas o mais estranho é estarem querendo fazer parecer que sou um criminoso... não entendo porque.

Schett puxou um pouco a mão que estava amarrada, tentado melhorar a posição. Levara um tiro de raspão, mas a ferida ainda sangrava.

-Não tem nada aqui pra eu te soltar... – disse o árabe, a mirando. – Como é seu nome?

-Julie Schett.

-Julie. Se você não tivesse aparecido no lugar errado e na hora errada...

-Eu estava fazendo o meu trabalho... Aquele mole do Mille tinha que desmaiar, e ainda por cima o alarme não toca...

Quatre riu com a rápida mudança de humor da mulher.

-Eles desativaram o alarme e as câmeras, parece que tudo estava planejado há muito tempo. Quanto ao seu amigo... ninguém resiste a uma coronhada na nuca.

Ela já ia abrir a boca para responder, mas a porta da cabine se abriu. Fox saiu de lá, a expressão mal-humorada.

-Por que o cara tá solto? – gritou Fox para a cabine. – Pô, Sam! Faz as coisas direito! Imagina se tivesse uma arma solta por aí...

O outro homem veio da cabine de comando, e a contragosto fez o que o chefe pedia, reclamando baixinho.

-Nem sei porque fazer, o cara é do tipo que não mata nem mosca...

Fox ouviu as reclamações do homem enquanto acomodava-se em uma poltrona.

-Não se engane com as aparências, Sam.

O avião levantou vôo e os três homens se acomodaram. A viagem inteira foi feita em silêncio, e não durou muito. Antes de descerem da aeronave, Fox pôs Quatre à frente, segurando uma pistola contra suas costas.

-Nada de gracinhas.

Todos então desceram da aeronave, encontrando um descampado razoavelmente grande, tão vazio quanto o lugar no qual haviam levantado vôo.

-Os caras tão atrasados... – comentou Sam, também descendo do pequeno avião.

-Pode ter dado problema com o transporte... a viagem da colônia até a Terra não é tão tranqüila quanto de uma cidade a outra. – comentou Fox.

Julie notou que apenas dois dos homens estavam armados. Era uma oportunidade de fugir, se não fosse naquele momento talvez não tivesse mais chance. Quatre estava de costas para ela. _Se ao menos pudesse avisá-lo..._

Todos se sobressaltaram com um ruído alto, além das árvores. Os três homens viraram pra esquerda. _É agora..._

A policial deu um golpe com o cotovelo em Sam, que estava mais perto. Ele curvou-se, sem ar, deixando cair a arma. Ela pegou-a com a mão boa e ergueu-a, apontando para os dois homens à sua frente. Tinha pouco tempo até que Sam se recuperasse. Mas espantou-se ao ver Fox e Nicky desarmados, e Quatre apontando a outra arma para eles.

-Parece que tivemos a mesma idéia... – murmurou o árabe.

O ruído que haviam ouvido há pouco foi ouvido novamente, mais próximo. Um veículo se dirigia para aquele lugar.

Julie começou a correr, a arma ainda empunhada.

-Vamos sair daq... – ela não precisou terminar a frase, Quatre já corria tanto quanto ela. Os dois entraram na vegetação, ouvindo o ruído de algo que parecia o ronco de um jipe ficar cada vez mais alto.

-Chegaram atrasados, bando de idiotas... – disse Nicky, assim que viu o carro com os dois homens se aproximar.

-O quê você queria, foi difícil achar isso aqui, e não podíamos pousar a aeronave em qualquer lugar... – disse um dos homens, descendo do jipe.

-O garoto fugiu! – gritou Fox, alterado. – Nos desarmou e fugiu! Não fiquem aí parados!

Todos os homens pareceram acordar. Os que estavam no jipe desceram, trazendo armamentos.

-Pra onde ele foi?

Fox apontou a direção em que Quatre e Julie correram, e os outros homen seguiram para a vegetação que se adensava. Sam ficou parado.

-O que está esperando? Traga aquele garoto custe o que custar! – gritou Fox.

-E a mulher? – perguntou o homem, tentando enrolar o chefe pra não ter que correr.

-Pouco me importa a mulher, só traga o garoto!

Sam obedeceu à ordem, um pouco a contragosto.

Nicky corria ao lado de um homem moreno à frente, já haviam avançado bastante na vegetação, mas à medida que ela adensava tinham que ir mais devagar.

-Ei, Kyle! – gritou Nicky, chamando o homem – Acho que foram por aqui, tem uns galhos quebrados.

O homem mirou o outro lado, um pouco em dúvida, mas acabou por seguir o colega.

Julie encostou-se em uma árvore, para recuperar o fôlego. Havia corrido tanto tempo quanto pudera, e já não ouvia qualquer ruído. A certa altura havia se separado de Quatre, para facilitar a fuga, mas agora já não tinha certeza se fora uma boa idéia. Não tinha como encontrá-lo.

-Encontrou alguma coisa? – perguntou Sally assim que entrou na sala onde Heero estava sentado, à frente do lap-top.

-Alguns detalhes sobre o crime. – disse ele, mostrando-a um texto. – Quatre estava carregando uma caixa. Dentro havia uma fita de áudio onde um homem assume a autoria do atentado.

-E quem é o homem?

-Não sei, não identificaram. Mas parece que ele fala que o que quer é a independência total das colônias em relação à Terra.

Sally suspirou. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, sempre haveriam pessoas como aquela.

-E o Quatre? – perguntou ela.

-Foi declarada prisão preventiva... – o garoto parou, encontrando algo que não vira antes. – E ele... fugiu?

-Você pode falar o que quiser, Schett. Não vou acreditar nessa história que o garoto é inocente. – Murrel se virou na cadeira, para pegar um papel da escrivaninha. A policial o mirou com um pouco de raiva, no fundo sabia que ele não iria nem tentar ouvir a história dela.

Depois da fuga, Julie não conseguiu encontrar mais ninguém na floresta. Achou o rastro de uma perseguição, mas não encontrou nehuma pessoa por horas. Por fim voltou para a clareira onde haviam pousado, não encontrando mais avião ou carro. Seguiu a trilha do jipe e chegou a uma estrada. Logo descobriu que estava muitos quilômetros ao norte da França, quase no Mar do Norte. Levou dois dias para conseguir um vôo e retornar à Estrasburgo.

A policial voltou à sala, de extremo mal-humor. Beauchamp, que estava encostado a uma mesa tomando café, deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Deixa eu adivinhar... você foi falar com o Murrel.

Ela não respondeu.

-Olha, as informações que você deu para o caso foram ótimas para a investigação. Mas ninguém vai acreditar nessa história que o garoto é inocente, todo mundo já tá sabendo da história da bomba, saiu em tudo quanto é jornal. E na mesma noite o cara pega e foge, quem vai acreditar que é inocente?

Julie fez um gesto com a mão, pra que a deixasse em paz. Não iria discutir com Beauchamp. O homem saiu da sala, pensando a mesma coisa. Ela mirou a mão enfaixada. O que faria a respeito se ninguém acreditava no que dizia?

-Ah, Schett. – Beauchamp voltou, lembrando-se de algo. – Um cara ligou quando você estava fora, queria falar com alguém que estivesse envolvido nas investigações. Não parecia ser repórter, deixei o telefone na sua mesa.

O homem saiu e ela mirou o papel. Pelo código devia ser da Áustria ou Alemanha. Não custava nada ligar, não tinha nada a perder.

Discou o número e não teve que esperar muito. Uma voz de homem atendeu, em alemão.

-Que ótimo... – murmurou ela, tentando lembrar-se do pouco de alemão que sabia. Tentou em inglês, mas o homem não deu sinais de compreender. Então foram ouvidos ruídos, e a voz na linha mudou.

-Sede dos Preventers em Viena. – informou a outra voz, em inglês.

-Aqui é da delegacia de Estrasburgo, pediram para eu ligar pra esse número. – disse a policial, um pouco impressionada com o fato de o número ser dos Preventers. O homem continuou.

-Policial Schett, certo? Você pode me dar informações sobre o caso da bomba que aconteceu há três dias?

-Por que o interesse? – perguntou ela desconfiada.

-Eu conheço o cara que incriminaram.

-E você acha que foi ele? – perguntou ela, testando-o.

-Não.

-Então acho que seria bom se conversássemos, tenho algumas coisas que acho que você gostaria de ouvir. Mas não pelo telefone...

-Me dê o endereço, estarei aí em pouco tempo.

A mulher deu o endereço de um restaurante pacato, disse que seria melhor do que se encontrarem na delegacia. Marcaram dia e horário.

-Espere um pouco, como é seu nome? – perguntou ela, impressionada que ainda não tivesse feito aquilo.

-Heero Yuy.

A nave pousou suavemente na plataforma. Quatre sentiu o leve baque e perguntou-se aonde estaria. Ele agora estava firmemente amarrado e amordaçado, os homens pareciam dispostos a não deixar nenhuma brecha para ele tentar escapar novamente.

O árabe se lembrou do episódio na floresta. Fora idiota, não correra o suficiente. Talvez estivesse enferrujado depois de dois anos de paz. É fato que haviam três homens armados correndo atrás dele, mas já havia escapado de coisas piores antes, porque não conseguira se safar daquela vez?

Ele viu Fox abrir a porta, estava em uma espécie de compartimento de carga do avião. O homem forçou-o a se levantar e o levou para fora. Com certeza estava em alguma colônia, era fácil reconhecer mesmo sendo noite. Estavam no topo de um edifício. Foram até a porta que levava às escadarias, Fox na frente, os outros homens atrás. Todos pareciam prontos pra evitar outra tentativa de fuga do garoto, o que não aconteceu.

Pegaram um elevador e desceram, o lugar parecia ser um edifício normal. Chegaram a um corredor com várias portas, e um homem loiro que caminhava pelo corredor se dirigiu a eles.

-Quem bom que chegaram, Ian já estava ficando irritado com a demora.

-Fizemos nosso trabalho, é o que importa. – disse Nicky de mal-humor. Fox deu um leve empurrão em Quatre, para que continuasse a andar. Caminharam pelo corredor até chegar à última porta.

Entraram na sala. Simples, parecendo um escritório. Um homem de meia-idade estava sentado em uma cadeira, uma tv ligada. Tinha os cabelos um pouco grisalhos curtos, e um sorriso debochado.

-Rapazes. Cumpriram com o combinado. Com alguns dias de atraso, mas cumpriram. – disse ele, se aproximando dos homens.

-Tivemos alguns contra-tempos. – disse Fox ao homem.

-Sim, já fui informado. Parece que ele deu trabalho. – Ian disse isso enquanto apontava Quatre amarrado. O garoto parecia se esforçar para falar algo. -Soltem ele, não vai mais tentar escapar.

Os homens o obedeceram. Quatre segurou os pulsos e mirou Ian.

-Por quê? O que querem de mim?

O homem deu a volta em uma mesa de centro, indo até a tv. Aumentou o volume do aparelho.

-É uma honra ter um criminoso como você ao nosso lado. – disse ele, ainda com o sorriso.

-Por que me incriminar? – perguntou o árabe, tentado ignorar o noticiário que o homem insistia em mostrar.

-Porque precisávamos de alguém que chamasse a atenção... e que pudesse pilotar um mobile suit. Quem melhor que você, herdeiro da família Winner e nascido nas colônias?

-E porque eu faria isso? Pilotar um mobile suit?

-Por que estamos mandando? – o homem fingiu pensar, parecendo estar se divertindo com aquilo - Ou talvez pelo bem das colônias?

-Que bem isso faria às colônias?

-Ora, todos sabem que a Terra continua a tirar proveito das colônias, e faz tudo de acordo com os próprios interesses. Algo precisa ser feito a respeito, precisamos forçar negociações.

-Com um mobile suit?

-Eles só nos darão atenção se usarmos a força.

-Não vale a pena tentar pela violência. De que adianta? – disse o garoto, revoltado.

-Esqueci que estamos falando com um pacifista. Você vai lutar de qualquer jeito, não importa o que diga. Agora levem-no daqui, já está me irritando.

Sam e Nicky obedeceram o chefe, levando Quatre para fora da sala, e logo depois pegando o elevador novamente.Quatre permanecia quieto, refletindo sobre sua situação. Por mais que conseguisse fugir, quem acreditaria em sua história? Àquela altura todos deveriam pensar que ele era um criminoso.

-Vamos de uma vez. – reclamou Nicky, forçando Quatre a andar. Eles chegaram ao térreo e saíram do edifício por uma porta de serviço, que dava para um lugar escuro e mal-cuidado nos fundos.

A uns cem metros da porta havia um grande galpão, aparentemente construído há muito tempo. Em volta dele, apenas mato e uma cerca de arame farpado. Quatre foi levado até o galpão, um pouco confuso. Assim que entraram no lugar, os dois homens fecharam a porta e caminharam em direção aos fundos. O galpão era totalmente comum, coberto de terra e com algumas caixas vazias e objetos esquecidos. Porém, enquanto caminhava à frente dos dois homens, Quatre notou algo que decididamente não combinava com o lugar: Uma escada metálica iluminada, que descia para um pavimento inferior.

-Desça. – ordenou Nicky.

Assim que terminou de descer os degraus o árabe parou para observar onde estava. Um lugar grande, com o pé direito alto. Se assemelhava a uma oficina. Haviam mesas com papeís desdobrados, peças metálicas e ferramentas para todos os lados. Mas o que chamou a atenção do garoto foi um objeto grande, bem no meio do lugar.

Um mobile suit. Era um pouco menor que um gundam, e parecia estar em fase de acabamento, uma vez que havia um braço desencaixado e vários compartimentos abertos. Quatre nunca havia visto aquele modelo, devia ter sido desenvolvido a pouco tempo.

-Depois você vai ter tempo de testá-lo. – disse Sam por cima do ombro, já caminhando pela plataforma metálica que circundava o salão, lá embaixo. – Vamos de uma vez.

Só então Quatre pareceu entender. Ele iria pilotar aquele mobile suit, para forçar as negociações com a Terra, como falara o tal de Ian.

-Mas que coisa! – exclamou Nicky já nervoso, uma vez que o garoto mal se mexera. – Vamos, eu estou de saco cheio.

Ele puxou Quatre pelo braço, levando-o até um corredor com várias portas. Sam abriu uma porta, com um código.

-Suas instalações. – disse Nicky com um tom de deboche. Ele fechou a porta. Quatre sentou-se na beirada da cama, um dos únicos movéis do pequeno quarto. _O que os faz pensar que vou pilotar de bom grado esse mobile suit?_

Julie entrou no pequeno restaurante um pouco esbaforida, tivera que resolver algumas coisas antes de conseguir deixar a delegacia. Mirou as várias mesas à procura do cara que mal conhecia. Ele dissera que estaria de jaqueta, e haveria um chinês com ele.

Logo ela avistou um garoto de cabelos rebeldes e olhos azuis, que a mirava em silêncio. Ao seu lado um chinês, e mais um garoto com uma longa trança. Ela se aproximou, um pouco receosa. O garoto que a encarava tinha um olhar frio e distante, como de uma máquina. O chinês estava sério e quieto a um canto, enquanto que o garoto de trança parecia ser o oposto de seus acompanhantes, pois falava sem se dar conta que eles só fingiam ouvir. Com certeza formavam um grupo estranho.

-Heero Yuy? – perguntou ela assim que chegou perto o suficiente.

-Policial Schett.

Os outros dois se apresentaram, e tinham nomes bem estranhos. Julie não pôde deixar de notar um pouco de surpresa nos olhos do garoto da trança, assim que a viu. Ela sentou-se, mas os três não perderam tempo se enrolando. Heero pediu para que ela contasse tudo que havia acontecido, desde o incidente no trem até a suposta fuga de Quatre.

Ela falou por vários minutos, sem que fosse interrompida por nenhum dos três.

-Cara, que maluquice! – disse Duo, assim que ela terminou a narração. – Por que alguém iria querer incriminar o Quatre e ainda seqüetrá-lo?

Julie sentiu-se aliviada ao finalmente encontrar alguém que acreditasse em sua história.

-Seja quem for, está querendo chamar a antenção. – disse Heero. – Mais ataques vão acontecer.

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Então Julie lembrou-se de uma informação, que havia conseguido no exame de digitais.

-Na fita que encontramos no trem tinha umas três coleções de digitais diferentes. Todas estavam sem dados nenhum na polícia, como se as fichas tivessem sido bloqueadas. Então eu pesquisei em um banco de dados mais antigo. E consegui encontrar uma combinação, de um engenheiro que trabalhava com mobile suits há uns dez anos.

-Será que ele pode estar envolvido no seqüestro do Quatre? – perguntou Duo.

-É a melhor pista que temos no momento. – respondeu Julie.

-O que temos que fazer agora – disse Wufei – é descobrir para que colônia eles foram, pelas informações que temos eles não ficaram na Terra.

-Nisso eu posso ajudar. – disse ela

Quatre não tinha noção de que horas eram. Havia dormido um pouco desde que fora deixado naquele quarto, e há algum tempo um homem viera deixar um prato de comida. Tudo que ele podia fazer era aguardar.

Não demorou muito, a porta se abriu novamente. Outro homem entrou. Era alto e loiro, com os cabelos bagunçados. Parecia despreocupado, com um jaleco por cima da camiseta e da calça jeans.

Quatre se levantou rápido.

-Finalmente conheço o piloto do meu protótipo. – disse o homem, tranqüilo.

O árabe limitou-se a mirá-lo.

-Hoje vamos fazer alguns testes de resistência e compatibilidade com o mobile suit, para podermos regulá-lo de acordo. – o homem parecia estar explicando um exercício de matemática a uma criança.

-Eu não vou colaborar com isso.

-Eu não te dei escolha. – disse Otto, endurecendo a voz. – Você vai colaborar, querendo ou não.

Mais dois homens entraram no quarto. Eram Nicky e Sam novamente. Obedecendo às ordens de Otto, prenderam as mãos do árabe.

-Eu já disse que não vou colaborar com isso! – gritou o garoto, tentando se desvencilhar dos dois.

Nicky deu um soco no estômago de Quatre, fazendo-o ficar sem ar. Antes que tivesse tempo de se recuperar o árabe levou outro soco, caindo ao chão.

-Não tente complicar as coisas. – falou Otto, o observando com um sorriso.

Quatre foi arrastado por Sam e Nicky para fora do quarto. Sempre que tentava algo, levava uma bordoada de um dos dois, sendo que quando finalmente pararam de andar, o garoto já estava com vários cortes e hematomas.

-Porra, até que enfim. – desabafou Nicky. Quatre não deixara por menos, e também acertara os dois algumas vezes.Estavam na parte inferior do imenso espaço que ele tinha visto no dia anterior. Havia uma sala fechada, com uma grande superfície de vidro e alguns aparelhos eletrônicos do lado de fora.

Antes que começassem qualquer coisa, Otto puxou Quatre a um canto, encostando-o na parede. Tinha um brilho no olhar e parecia impaciente.

- Ouça bem pois só vou falar uma vez. Sabemos tudo sobre sua vida. Casa, família e amigos. Se não quer envolver ninguém mais nessa história é melhor colaborar. Nós precisamos te manter vivo por enquanto, pois é a condição de Ian. Mas essa condição só se aplica a você...

Quatre permaneceu encostado na parede, refletindo sobre o que o homem dissera. Como saber se estava falando a verdade?

Mesmo depois de ser levado para dentro da sala por Sam, Quatre ainda pensava naquilo. Ele olhou para o lugar onde fora forçado a sentar, uma espécie de cadeira. Sabia o que era aquilo, já usara antes. Era um simulador. Media os relfexos, velocidade e força física, simulando um combate real.

Tudo ficou escuro. E Quatre, resignado, aguardou o início da simulação.

-E aí, alguma coisa? – perguntou Trowa, entrando no quarto de hotel e vendo Heero sentado.

-Não adianta, não vamos achar mais nada sobre esse cara. – disse o outro, à frente do lap-top.

Trowa havia chegado à Estrasburgo um pouco depois dos amigos, uma vez que viera de mais longe. Já faziam quase 4 dias que estavam na cidade, e a investigação seguia a passos lentos.

Heero e Trowa estavam investigando o nome que Julie lhes passara, Otto Nemec. Mas todas as informações referentes a ele pareciam ter sumido, o máximo que haviam conseguido achar foram algumas publicações da época em que fazia faculdade na Inglaterra, há mais de vinte anos.

O telefone tocou, e Trowa atendeu. Era Duo, ligando da beira de uma estrada. Ele e Wufei haviam ido para o norte da França, investigar o lugar que Julie falara que a aeronave deiva ter levantado vôo em direção à colônia.

-Beleza, cara? Como andam as coisas aí? – perguntou o americano, descontraído.

-Na mesma. – respondeu Trowa. – E vocês, descobriram algo?

-Andamos um bocado hoje e falamos com algunas moradores. Parece que tem um cara que faz viagens clandestinas para as colônias, temos um endereço e vamos dar uma olhada amanhã.

Os dois trocaram mais algumas palavras e desligaram. Heero fechou o lap-top, cansado.

-Talvez agora possamos descobrir para que colônia exatamente eles foram. – disse ele ao amigo, depois que Trowa lhe falou da conversa. – Não podemos fazer muito mais do jeito que estamos.

-Falei com Sally hoje, ela disse que não conseguiu nada também.

-Ela já está com bastante coisa na Preventers, mesmo com Noin e Une ajudando. É melhor levarmos nós mesmos essa investigação.

Mal Heero terminou de falar, o telefone tocou novamente. Dessa vez o japonês atendeu.

-Heero? É a Julie, tudo bem? – ela não esperou o garoto responder , parecia apressada. – Está assistindo o noticiário?

-Não. – disse ele, fazendo um sinal para que Trowa ligasse a tv. – Por quê?

-Veja você mesmo.

A imagem na tela surgiu, mostrando um homem de cabelos brancos falando sobre as notícias do dia. Trowa aumentou o volume, e os dois puderam ouvir o que ele falava.

... _o ataque foi ao meio-dia de hoje e houve pânico na cidade. Há quase dois anos não se tinham notícias sobre mobile suits. Estas imagens foram tiradas da câmera de um turista. O mobile suit destruiu grande parte da fachada do edifício onde os chefes de Estado costumam se reunir para fazer acordos, a apenas dois dias de um encontro importante das Nações Unidas. Antes de levantar vôo, o piloto deixou uma transmissão."Eu luto pela liberdade das colônias. Enquanto a Terra não concordar em fazer um acordo em pé de igualdade, vou continuar a atacar."_

Trowa e Herro ouviram com assombro a voz do amigo, normalmente tão calma e controlada, falar daquele jeito.

-Heero? – o garoto esquecera-se de que ainda estava ao telefone. – Era Quatre realmente? Será que não é algum tipo de truque?

O garoto refletiu. Para pilotar um mobile suit com tanta habilidade, só podia ser Quatre. No entanto...

-Deve estar usando algum tipo de Sistema Zero. – pensou Trowa em voz alta.

Heero concordou. Seria a única maneira de Quatre se exaltar daquela forma.

O garoto abriu os olhos assustado, encontrando apenas um teto branco. Forçou a memória e em pouco tempo se lembrou de onde estava. Enxugou o suor do rosto com a manga da camisa e sentou-se na cama.

Pouco se lembrava do dia anterior. Era como ele tivesse assistido a tudo fora de seu corpo, como um espectador. O mobile suit, as pessoas correndo, os baques e estrondos. Aquilo com o que convivera por tanto tempo... e aquilo pelo que lutou para evitar.

Quatre viu um prato de comida ao lado da porta, mas desviou o olhar rápido. Estava com fome, mas como poderia saber se não havia algum tipo de droga ali? Talvez se não comesse, ficaria fraco o suficiente para não pilotar o MS novamente. Não, ele tinha de se manter vivo, não entregaria os pontos de forma tão fácil.

Levantou-se para chegar mais próximo da porta, prestando atenção a qualquer ruído. Sua perna doeu um pouco, no lugar em que havia levado uma pancada mais forte de Nicky. Queria com todas as forças resistir a tudo aquilo, mas como ignorar as ameaças de Otto? Se não menos pudesse ter certeza de que sua família e amigos estariam bem...

Ele ouviu os passos no corredor e sentiu um calafrio, já sabendo o que viria a seguir. Mais uma vez, lutaria. Lutaria para se manter consciente, para resistir... ouviria a voz de Otto, ficaria em dúvida. E então, seu corpo não mais responderia. Agiria como um fantoche. Um fantoche daqueles homens.

Duo sentou-se em seu assento no avião, depois de sair para pegar alguns refrigerantes. Ele e os ex-pilotos, assom como Julie, haviam agilizado a viajem. Heero perguntou, assim que o viu:

-Você sabe o local onde a aeronave pousou?

-Sei, é garantido. – respondeu ele. – O problema é que é uma das únicas informações que temos.

-E quanto a Otto Nemec? – perguntou Trowa

-É só um nome, e todas as informações referentes à ele estão bloqueadas. – respondeu Heero.

-Precisamos descobrir para onde levaram Quatre... – disse Duo em voz baixa. – precisamos chegar até onde o escondem. Essa história não pode continuar.

-Talvez se pegássemos ele da próxima vez que atacar. – disse Wufei

-Temos que evitar uma próxima vez. – disse Trowa.

-O problema é a pressão. – disse Duo. – Vocês viram as notícias?

-Sobre o aviso que foi enviado às Nações Unidas? – perguntou Wufei.

-Que aviso? – perguntou Julie tirando a atenção da janela, por onde estivera a olhar até aquele momento.

-Seja quem for o responsável por esses ataques está exigindo que os líderes da Terra façam algo concreto. – informou Heero – Querem que deixem o governo das colônias nas mãos dos habitantes, e não de representantes terrestres. Também querem acabar com as vantagens de comércio da Terra, e a exploração da mão-de-obre barata da colônia.

-O aviso dizia claramente que enquanto nada fosse feito, os ataques continuariam a acontecer. – completou Trowa.

-Mas nenhum dos representantes deu qualquer vestígio de que iria tomar uma posição. – continuou Heero. – E isso só aumenta a chance de termos mais um atentado, e mais mortes de civis.

-Não é este fio que você tem que conectar, é o vermelho! – berrou Otto para Sam, que trabalhava em um pequeno curto do mobile suit. Fox estava a um canto, observando e dando palpites.

Quatre estava sentado a uma certa distância, em um degrau. Otto havia descoberto um curto circuito que impedia um dos braços da máquina de trabalhar direito. Como o conserto parecia ser rápido, Nicky não se dera ao trabalho de levar Quatre ao quarto novamente, deixara-o ali e vigiava-o.

Quatre olhou disfarçadamente para trás. Nicky estava sentado em um banco não muito longe, mexendo em um aparelho celular. O celular que pegara de Julie. A certa altura ele se cansou do que estava fazendo, e lançou o objeto longe, em uma bancada. O aparelho escorregou por ela e caiu no chão. Sem dar muita atenção ao fato, Nicky desviou a atenção para uma pequena televisão a um canto, onde passava um filme qualquer.

Quatre mirou o celular no chão. Estava a menos de um metro dele. Se ao menos pudesse pegá-lo... Olhou para os três homens trabalhando no mobile suit. Estavam de costas para ele. O árabe lançou mais um olhar a Nicky e então decidiu-se. Levou as duas mãos, por sorte atadas à frente do corpo, ao lugar onde jazia o aparelho. Começou a escrever uma mensagem, lançando olhares nervosos ao homem que continuava entretido com a tv. Se conseguisse enviá-la a um dos pilotos, poderiam rastrear o número e descobrir onde ele estava.

Assim que terminou, Quatre digitou o número do celular de Heero e torceu para que o aparelho tivesse créditos e sinal suficiente. Contrariando todas as expectativas, a mensagem foi enviada. Com os dedos tremendo um pouco sob o nervosismo, o garoto tomou o cuidado de deletar o aviso de envio de mensagem. Recolocou o celular no lugar e encostou-se à parede, suando frio. Nem Nicky nem os outros homens pareciam ter notado alguma coisa.

-Eu achei que você tinha dito que sabia a localização exata, Duo. – disse Heero, a voz um pouco mais alterada que o normal. Novamente estavam em um hotel, já na colônia.

-Ei, eu não disse isso! – protestou o americano - Disse que sabia em que lugar da colônia a aeronave pousou, não a localização exata! O cara com quem a gente falou disse que eles trocaram de piloto antes de chegar ao destino final!

-Calma aí, vocês dois! – disse Julie, tentando evitar uma discussão. – Duo, que lugar é esse?

-Região LX25.

Heero digitou as coordenadas em um programa de localização, e um mapa surgiu. Todos da sala o analisaram.

-É um lugar densamente construído. – disse Heero. – Não usaram um campo ou coisa parecida.

-Só tem prédios. – disse Trowa. – provavelmente usaram um heliporto.

-Teria que ser algo meio grande, pelo tamanho da aeronave... – comentou Wufei.

-Acho que não é difícil de descobrir qual o prédio com essas informações. – disse Heero, já hackeando alguns dados.

Duo ligou a tv no canal de notícias, algo que se tornara um hábito naqueles último dias.

_A segurança em vários pontos estratégicos do planeta foi aumentada. Equipes de emergência estão de sobreaviso..._

-Isso não vai adiantar, é impossível saberem ao certo onde vai ser o próximo ataque. – comentou Julie, ouvindo a mulher da tv.

-Eles tinham é que dar uma resposta para que não sejam atacados. – disse Duo

-A Terra não quer perder assim tão fácil a influência que ainda tem nas colônias. – falou Trowa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, e um apito foi ouvido. Heero levou a mão ao bolso da calça jeans, tirando um celular de lá. Estranhou um pouco ao ver que era um número desconhecido.

-Espera aí. – disse Julie, não podendo deixar de olhar o celular de Heero, uma vez que estava em pé atrás dele. – Esse aí é o meu número.

O ex-piloto lançou a ela um olhar confuso, e Julie apressou-se em explicar.

-Quando me pegaram aquela noite na delegacia, eles levaram meu celular.

-Veja logo essa mensagem, Heero. – pediu Duo, já se impacientando.

O texto era pequeno e confuso, mas eles não demoraram muito tempo para decifrá-lo.

_próx ataque amanhã irlanda evitem Q_

Os quatro ex-pilotos e Julie passaram a noite em claro, traçando um plano às pressas. Wufei acabara ligando para Sally, e a médica mostrara-se muito útil. Informara a eles um lugar que os Preventers haviam descoberto há pouco tempo, onde havia liga de gundanium e alguns mobile suits da Oz estocados. Parecia ser uma fábrica clandestina de instrumentos bélicos.

_Vocês me falaram de um nome, Otto Nemec. Quando prendemos os responsáveis pela fábrica clandestina, há poucos semanas, apreendemos grande quantidade de documentos. Temos provas de que Otto comprou grade quantidade de liga de gundanium nos últimos meses.Ele e Ian Winston, um ifluente executivo. Parece que estão trabalhando juntos em algum tipo de parceria. _Informara a mulher, poucas horas antes. Por aquele motivo, haviam resolvido se separar. Julie conseguiria um mandato de busca e iria até o prédio, que agora tinham certeza da localização. O escritória de Ian, local de onde havia vindo a mensagem de Quatre e onde havia um heliporto grande o suficiente para uma aeronave de pequeno porte.

-Que droga, desta vez não vou ficar com a parte divertida! – reclamou Duo como se fosse uma criança, enquanto Heero, Trowa e Wufei faziam os últimos preparativos para sair.

-Foi você mesmo que sugeriu que um de nós ficasse para ajudar Julie. – disse Heero, sem mudar de expressão.

-Além do mais nossa partida de joken-po foi justa... – disse dessa vez Wufei, se segurando para não rir do americano.

-Ainda tenho dúvidas. – respondeu Duo, fuzilando-o com o olhar. – Se vocês voltarem sem o Quatre vão apanhar de mim, entenderam?

Heero não falou nada, mas deu um olhar significativo ao amigo. Trowa meneou a cabeça e Wufei encarou rapidamente o americano. Julie parecia querer falara algo também, mas por fim decidiu ficar em silêncio. Limitou-se a desejar boa sorte aos garotos, quando eles já saíam.

Quatre subia as escadas, atrás de Otto e sendo seguido por Nicky. Estavam indo até a parte de cima do velho galpão, onde o mobile suit já estava pronto para ser usado. O garoto observou com atenção quando Fox fechou o vão da escada, por onde haviam passado, com uma placa metálica e depois jogou terra em cima. Ninguém nunca desconfiaria que ali havia uma passagem.

-Pare com isso! – rosnou Otto para Quatre, que arrastava as pernas fazendo um barulho irritante. Em vez de obedecer, o garoto parou e ajoelhou-se, colocando as duas mãos no chão.

-Mas o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – gritou Otto, perdendo o controle. – Levante-se agora, seu idiota!

Quatre levantou-se devagar, um olhar sério e assustador, nada comum à sua personalidade.

-Não é melhor a gente drogar ele? – perguntou Nicky ao chefe.

-Não quero que os reflexos de combate caiam... – respondeu o homem, o tom de voz um pouco mais baixo, mas ainda agressivo. – Mas se ele não colaborar, teremos que fazer.

Quatre no entanto estava decidido. Se não o drogassem talvez pudesse resistir ao controle do Sistema Zero que, ele tinha certeza, era o que estava instalado naquela máquina. Otto deu um sorriso ao ver que o garoto entrara no mobile suit, finalmente obedecendo às suas ordens. Começou a seqüência de operações para ativar o Sistema Zero, enquanto ainda falava com Nicky.

-Não quero nenhum erro! – dizia o homem em voz alta. – Esse será nosso ultimato, se depois disso a Terra quiser lutar estaremos preparados com nossos mobile dolls e leões. Mas se ela aceitar nossas exigências em troca de não mais atacarmos, será mais fácil ainda...

Quatre, na cabine do piloto, nada ouvia. Mirou uma última vez suas mãos, sujas com uma mistura de sangue e terra. E fechou os olhos, quando a sensação que alguém invadia sua mente tomou conta dele novamente.

Não foi muito difícil para Julie e Duo conseguirem o mandato de busca. Os policias já havim sido noticiados, sendo que quando os dois chegaram e mostraram suas identificações, tudo que tiveram que fazer foi acompanhar os homens, que já entravam nas viaturas.

Duo estava sentado no banco traseiro de um dos carros, ao lado de Julie. Observou a mulher,que estava em silêncio. Ela o mirou com um olhar divertido, já começava a se afeiçoar à personalidade de cada um daqueles garotos.

Em menos de dez minutos os policiais chegavam a um edifício alto, em uma rua não muito movimentada. O detetive responsável foi à frente com o mandato, era um homem grande e careca mas muito eficiente.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Julie assim que viu-o voltando logo.

-Nenhum dos proprietários está presente. Nem Ian nem Otto, e nenhum dos funcionários sabe informar onde foram.

Julie suspirou. Sabia que não seria tão fácil. O detetive fez um sinal para seus homens.

-Vão inspecionar o lugar, vou ver o que posso fazer a respeito.

Heero, Trowa e Wufei foram então até o lugar indicado por Sally. Espantaram-se com a eficiência da colega. Noin estava lá para ajudá-los, e com um cargueiro. Já haviam alguns leões sendo preparados, que pareciam em ótimo estado.

-Isso que vocês vão fazer me parece suicídio. – disse a mulher a eles, assim que os encontrou. – Se Quatre estiver usando algum tipo de Sistema Zero,será quase impossível detê-lo com apenas três leões.

-Não temos a quem recorrer, e não podemos deixar que mais um ataque aconteça. – disse Trowa.

-Bem, não é nada diferente do que faziam há alguns anos... – murmurou ela, conformada. – Me ajudem a revisar os robôs...

Duas horas se passaram sem que o detetive responsável pelo caso de Ian retornasse. Seus homens já haviam revistado cada centímetro do edifício comercial, sem achar nada de acusador.

-Vamos admitir que esse é o lugar errado... – murmurou Duo para Julie, cansado. Mas a mulher mal o ouvira, estava a olhar os fundos do prédio pela janela. Repentinamente, ela partiu em direção às escadas, quase correndo. Duo tentou acompanhá-la, mas um dos policiais chamara-o para ver uma coisa que havia encontrado, e o garoto foi obrigado a voltar.

A policial abriu a porta do velho galpão, ouvindo com um leve sobressalto o rangido. Ela entrou devagar, prestando atenção ao interior da construção. Haviam montes de feno, velhos instumentos de trabalho e mais algumas coisas antigas. Julie não sabia por que cargas d'água estava ali, quando mirou a construção de dentro do edifício lhe parecera uma boa idéia entrar.

Ela caminhou um pouco pelo lugar, parando para olhar algumas coisas mais de perto. Agachou-se, para encontrar nada mais que uma lata. Encarou o chão, desanimada. Ao fazer isso, ela notou algumas marcas na terra escura. Como se algo tivesse sido arrastado... Eram uniformes, uma para a direita, outra para a esquerda. Ela chegou mais perto, e notou que as marcas terminavam abruptamente em certo ponto. Era como se alguém tivesse remexido na terra, mas só naquele lugar. Andando no sentido contrário, Julie viu algo mais escuro próximo do lugar onde as marcas terminavam. Sangue... e sangue fresco, levando em conta que ainda não havia coagulado. Retomada de ânimo, ela levantou-se e olhou na direção de onde vinham as marcas. Um monte de feno, próximo à parede. Ela olhou melhor o feno, assim como o sangue parecia ser fresco, como se estivesse ali há pouco tempo. Ela ouviu o rangido da porta novamente, e virou-se com um sorriso.

-Que bom que voc... – parou assim que viu quem a mirava. Um homem de boné, uma pistola empunhada. Como pensara que era Duo não se deu ao trabalho de pegar a própria arma. Estava encurralada.

-Conseguiu localizar? – perguntou Trowa a Heero, sentado ao lado se Noin na cabine de comando do cargueiro.

-Não dá pra ter muita precisão, mas acho que se continuarmos nessa velocidade iremos alcançá-lo em menos de meia hora.

-E dá tempo de alcançá-lo antes que chegue à Terra? – perguntou Wufei.

-Vai ter que dar... – murmurou Heero. O que quer que acontecesse, seria melhor que estivessem no espaço.

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Nenhum deles estava à vontade com a situação, uma vez que não sabiam se haveria um combate com o amigo. Noin tampouco falou nada, e eles ficaram naquele impasse até que um bipe foi ouvido, indicando que algo se aproximava.

-Não temos mais como adiar isso... – disse Trowa, se levantando.

Julie encarou melhor o homem que lhe apontava a pistola. Tinha a impressão de conhecê-lo de algum lugar.

-Parece que não se lembra de mim. – disse ele – Mas eu me lembro muito bem do tiro que você me deu na perna.

Uma expressão de compreensão passou pelo rosto dela. A noite da delegacia, em que haviam seqüestrado Quatre. Um dos três homens que fugira...

-Eu bem que falei pro Fox que mexer com tira é encrenca, mas quem disse que ele me ouviu? – o homem abriu um sorriso. – É melhor eu mesmo cuidar disso, quem sabe assim ele começa a me dar ouvidos.

-E onde está seu chefe ? – perguntou Julie, tentando prolongar a conversa para pensar em algo.

-Ele nunca fala aonde vai quando o garoto está em missão... mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Somos só eu e você, porque falar do Fox? – ele disse isso enquanto destravava a arma e chegava mais perto. Julie mirou o lugar que estava, não iria ficar parado esperando que ele atirasse.

-Que desperdício... você é uma garota bonita, sabia?

Julie não ouvia mais o que ele falava. Iria fazer algo. Respirou fundo por um momento e então correu, se jogando atrás da carcaça de um velho trator. Estava a uns dois metros do lugar, e assim que se aproximou o suficiente se jogou ao chão, desesperada.

Um tiro foi ouvido. Julie caiu com um estrondo. Fechou os olhos. E ouviu o som de outro corpo caindo. A policial abriu os olhos, mirando as mãos e apalpando o corpo. Ao notar que estava bem, levantou-se rápido e então entendeu a cena. Sam estava caído ao chão, a mão frouxa, o rosto sem expressão. Atrás dele estava Duo, segurando uma arma. Julie sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, mas parou qualquer reação de contentação assim que viu o olhar parado dele.

-Duo?

-Eu queria não ter feito isso... – murmurou ele, baixando a arma e voltando à sua expressão marota. – Mas esse cara não deu escolha pro deus da morte!

Havia chegado a hora. Heero olhou para Trowa, em um leão à sua direita e Wufei, em outro à sua esquerda. Os dois fizeram um sinal com a cabeça.

-Quatre!

O mobile suit estava parado a uma certa distância dos três. Estava assim desde que identificara suas presenças. Era de menores dimensões que um gundam e mais parecido com um mobile doll, com as formas arredondadas. Lentamente, o robô virou-se e eles puderam ver um sabre de raios.

-Quatre, pare o que está fazendo. Você sabe que é loucura! – disse Heero. Como resposta, recebeu um tiro, do qual desviou. Os três receberam em seus mobile suits imagens do amigo.

-Vocês estão atrapalhando. Vão embora! – puderam perceber quanto o garoto arfava, e como dizia as palavras com violência e um brilho no olhar.

Ele disparou mais alguns tiros, mas os três desviaram. Estranhamente parecia não estar sendo totalmente preciso.

-Já disse para irem embora! – berrou o garoto, alterado. Ele se preparou para um ataque mais direto, e Wufei foi o primeiro a se prontificar a responder. Quatre atacou o chinês com o sabre de raios, e este defendeu-se com um escudo. Não com muito sucesso, uma vez que foi lançado longe pelo árabe. Sem perder tempo, Quatre virou-se para Heero e deu vários tiros seguidos, dos quais o garoto esquivou-se com dificuldade, sendo acertado por alguns. Quatre arfava cada vez mais. Devido ao Sistema Zero, conseguia prever os movimentos dos outros, bloqueando ataques e quebrando defesas. Os três garotos apenas se esquivavam, e ainda assim com dificuldade.

Após bloquear com facilidade um ataque de Trowa, Quatre virou-se para Heero, que também arfava. O japonês tentava ganhar tempo para bolar uma estratégia, se continuassem daquele jeito os três seriam derrotados. Quatre por sua vez não ficou muito tempo parado. Começou a voar na direção de Heero, preparando-se para um ataque mais letal. Ele viu, antes que acontecesse, o bloqueio do outro. Viu ele mesmo quebrando o bloqueio e acertando o amigo. Algo dentro dele protestou, tinha que parar! Mais imagens surgiram, Trowa e Wufei sendo acertados, uma colônia explodindo... era como se passado e futuro se fundissem, ele já não conseguia mais identificar o que eram memórias e o que eram previsões. Um mobile suit com duas espadas curvas. Uma garotinha segurando um bebê e sorrindo, olhos castanhos que ele conhecia de algum lugar. Pessoas da colônia. Um ataque. Mobile dolls atirando.

Heero notou a hesitação do garoto, que diminui um pouco a velocidade.

-Quatre, você tem que resistir. – era Trowa quem falava, não muito longe do árabe. – Você pode evitar dessa vez.

A imagem de Trowa estava projetada em um monitor, na cabine do árabe. O rosto sem expressão, os olhos verdes e frios. _Dessa vez... _Mais uma vez, as imagens se confundiam à frente dele. _Não chege mais perto, Trowa... _

Os três ex-pilotos aguardavam alguma reação, as respirações suspensas. Quatre estava imóvel, mas ainda em posição de ataque. E então lentamente, como se travasse uma luta contra ele mesmo, a mão que segurava o sabre começou a abaixar. E assim que o mobile suit assumiu uma posição neutra, seu piloto desmaiou.

-Localizaram um segundo homem? – perguntou Julie a um dos policiais. Ela estava na frente do edifício, sentada em uma espécie de jardim.

-Sim, chamam ele de Nicky. Estava no compartimento embaixo do depósito. Encontramos todo tipo de parafernália de comunicações, mas ele desconectou tudo assim que percebeu que estávamos invadindo. Devia estar mantendo contato com o garoto do mobile suit.

Duo veio dos fundos do edifício, interrompendo a conversa .

-Acabei de falar com Sally – disse ele a Julie - ela está com as evidências que você mandou e já é o suficiente para provar a inocência de Quatre.

-Isso vai ser bem complicado. – disse um policial que estava próximo e ouvira a conversa. – Vai ser difícil convencer a todos disso, deu em tudo quanto é jornal e todo mundo pensa que ele é culpado. Nosso superior até colocou alguns atiradores de elite em nosso grupo para garantir que vão prendê-lo.

-Provavelmente vão levá-lo até a delegacia, mas ele não vai ficar muito tempo lá. – respondeu Duo. Julie não falou nada, mas estava pensativa. Não a preocupava a questão da inocência de Quatre, havia falado com o advogado dele, que garantira que com as provas que tinham não seria difícil inocentá-lo. O que a incomodava fora o que o policial falara, sobre terem contratado atiradores de elite. Trabalhava na polícia há pouco mais de quatro anos, mas já havia ouvido muitas histórias sobre eles, e de como eram apressados. Várias vezes atiravam sem consentimento do superior, simplesmente achando que deveriam eles mesmos eliminar o criminoso.

O local combinado para o pouso era um heliporto , no topo de outro prédio. Noin continuava a pilotar a aeronave, agora ajudada por Trowa. Estavam com alguns problemas nos equipamentos, por isso não tinham conseguido contatar Duo. Mas haviam enviado uma transmissão ao detetive da polícia, avisando que chegariam em pouco menos de duas horas. Quatre dormia em uma das poltronas, assim que tiraram-no do mobile suit ele acordou confuso, fazendo várias perguntas de forma atropelada. Somente depois que os três ex-pilotos lhe garantiram que estava tudo bem com sua família e que ninguém se ferira é que o árabe se acalmou. Estava esgotado, mais pela batalha psicológica que travou contra o Sistema Zero que com a batalha física em si.

-Garotos, venham até aqui. – disse Noin, da cabine de comando. Heero, Trowa e Wufei correram para ver o que era. Estavam quase chegando ao local acertado e ao mirarem a pista de pouso, viram vários homens fardados cercando-na.

-A polícia. – disse Noin. – Como ainda pensam que Quatre é culpado, vão prendê-lo.

-É melhor não resistirmos. – disse Heero. – Em pouco tempo conseguiremos soltá-lo.

A nave começou a preparar-se para pousar, e Quatre acordou sobressaltado. Seu sono tornara-se muito leve naqueles últimos dias. Mirou a janela, e tudo que fez ao dar-se conta da situação foi soltar um suspiro de cansaço.

A porta do cargueiro se abriu formando uma plataforma, e aos poucos seus ocupantes começaram a descer. Heero e Quatre andavam devagar devido a alguns ferimentos, e os outros acompanhavam seu ritmo.

-Quem vem vindo ali? – perguntou de repente Trowa, vendo uma pessoa se aproximar correndo. Todos os policiais também pararam para observar, confusos. Antes que Quatre pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, sentiu que estava sendo derrubado, e alguém caía em cima dele. A perna machucada e a cabeça doeram mais do que nunca. Ele abriu os olhos e uma expressão de espanto surgiu em seu rosto.

-Julie?

A policial o mirou um pouco desconcertada, não sabia bem o que falar.

-Que bom que vocês está bem. Ou quase bem... – disse ela, quase rindo com a cara dele. O garoto realmente não sabia o que fazer. Sua face começou a corar.

-Quatre Winner! Coloque as mãos na cabeça e não tente nada!

A frase berrada por um dos policiais trouxe o árabe de volta ao mundo real. Julie levantou-se, e logo alguns homens cercaram o garoto e o algemaram.

-Sim, eu estou bem. Vou estar em casa em dois dias. Não se preocupe... – Julie desligou o celular. Novamente sentou-se em um dos bancos, junto dos outros ex-pilotos. Um homem de terno escuro entrou na sala de espera, onde eles estavam. Trowa foi o primeiro a perguntar:

-E então?

-O julgamento vai ser em um mês, em Estrasburgo. – informou o advogado. – E conseguimos negociar para que ele responda o processo em liberdade.

Todas as expressões na sala se amenizaram. O homem continuou.

- Com Sam e Nicky detidos não foi difícil encontrar Otto e Ian. Eles estavam de posse de alguns mobile suits, desta vez conseguimos evitar um conflito antes que ele começasse. – o homem deu mais algumas informações, e logo saiu. Heero também saiu, dizendo que tinha que telefonar para alguém.

-Ainda estão aqui? – os quatro se viraram e deram com Quatre, vindo de um longo corredor. Estava com alguns curativos no rosto, e puxando uma das pernas, mas sorrindo.

-Depois de tudo que a gente passou achou que não íamos esperar até te libertarem? – perguntou Duo, também sorrindo para o amigo.

-Obrigado. – murmurou ele olhando para os ex-pilotos. Então seus olhos recaíram em Julie. – Obrigado a você também... o detetive falou que se você não tivesse corrido naquela hora, provavelmente tinham atirado em mim.

Julie nada falou, não querendo quebrar o contato visual dos dois. Afinal de contas o que estava acontecendo, desde quando ficara tão idiota? Ela retomou o auto-controle, deu um sorriso e disse:

-Você não achou que eu tinha feito aquilo só por fazer, né? – ainda sorrindo ela caminhou até a porta, dizendo antes de sair. – Acho que a gente se vê no tribunal...

Quatre não tirou os olhos dela até que tivesse sumido na rua. Duo passou o braço pelos ombros do amigo.

-Você se ferrou... – Quatre não entendeu, nem fez esforço para entender. Estava feliz, ao menos tudo aquilo havia acabado. Finalmente.

**FIM**


End file.
